Dawning of a New Descension: Starting Point
by the filth mizer
Summary: The bijuu have reincarnated.It has been nearly a thousand years since Orochimaru attacked and Akatsuki made their move.Now a new generation has to deal with new obstacles.What are these obstacles?Find out.
1. Plotline and Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its official plotline, what I do own is most of the new characters in this fanfiction and the plotline for this fanfiction... Please note some major format problems because I had to copy and paste the plotline from my roleplay thread I based this on..._

_**Dawning of a New Descension**_

_**Starting Point**_

**Plotline Page/Prologue**

Konohagakure, the location of the sister world of Earth is where the story mostly takes place in, is now weak in its defense. Ever since Orochimaru attacked it in 2003 AD (estimating the anime time in Naruto when Orochimaru attacked Konoha, such as the year the episodes were copyrighted), Konohagakure had been slowly weakening; centimeter by centimeter. Genin are depleting because the nobles eventually found out about the effects of Orochimaru's attacks thus losing faith in their military. In this, funds for paying supplies (weapons, war inventions, etc.) were cut down which even had the country turning down some ninja candidates.

This led to having very skilled ninja like the similiar factors and effects of depletion of ninja that Sunagakure lived through (stricter education with increased advancing of ninjutsu, harder training sessions... etc.)

Bloodlines were well-respected, however they do not have the same polical power as their ancestors had in 2003 AD and back. The Uchiha have now reborn as a policing agency again afte ra near death in 1997.

Naruto had become a great Hokage, his dream to surpass the others were fulfilled when he destroyed the Akatsuki. That was not at all the only great thing he did. He killed Orochimaru, killed Sasuke (whome was becoming a growing threat) and destroyed Orochimaru's followers from the Sound, Grass and Rain villages in an alliance with the other countries.

The Snow Country began prospering in military-wise.

The greatest Senin of all time of the Sixth Hokage's generation was; (Toad Senin) Hokage VI Naruto, (Slug Senin) Sakura, and (Snake Senin) Sasuke.

New political matters arise, such as the reincarnation of the Nine Bijou. With a new group of rogue ninja, renegades may work together like the Akatsuki did for another secret war to occur. The countries are not specified of yet (but suggestions are to be heard thorugh private messages). How will the countries deal with such a threat? Another threat is the different feelings upon these problems and how to solve them...

A new generation waiting o become true shinobi are sent into the mix as their hopes, goals, dreams and loves are waiting to be achieved... however a few may die for different goals, such as for the group or nation's.

New countries are arising, which may bring to more pro-war feelings...too...

--- --- --- --- ---

_Taps of sandals beating against the cement flooring of the corridor were heard as the sound echoed to the entrances of the tunnel and cave. Black hair waved through the wind as three other genin followed the girl with the black hair. The raven haired girl skidded to a stop as she opened the door to gaze inside. Within the dim light, her pink eyes adjusted. She cursed a colorful line of curse words as she turned to the other genin, one of them was a Iwa-nin and looked a little like Deidara.  
"She's not in there, is she, Kozakura?" asked the blond Iwa-nin as he looked over at the black haired, pink eyed girl. He watched a shook of her head as she started to turn around and headed deeper into the corridors. A quick gaze at Kozakura's teamates he shrugged and followed them after the black haired female.  
'Where could she be?!" the black haired girl said as she skidded to a stop that stopped into the courtyard of the tunnel or what was destroyed of it. She walked towards the daylight as her pink eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight that threatened to blind her.  
The blond Iwa-nin poked at his depth calculator looking around. He looked around turning the mode to heat sensor. His eyes widened as he looked at Kozakura. Kozakura's teamates swore that they saw the blush on the male's face as he went towards her to push her away from an attack from an dragon made from earth and conjured from the earth using ninjutsu. He did so as he held Sakura in his arms, rolling on the ground watching as the dragon slipped back into the ground. He looked at Kozakura.  
"Kozakura... a Kumo-nin and a Iwa-nin are at the bottom of this... destroy the earth dragon first... then we'll see about the two ninja on the top of the cliff, got it?!" he said.  
Kozakura looked over at the blond as she turned a faint shade of pink but flipped her head away from him as he stood up. "I haven't mastered it though... but it my ancestor, Haruno Sakura can... do this... then I can too..." she said as she punched the ground, her strength creating small cracks to see where the ninjutsu conjured earth dragon was going. She sealed as she watched as the dragon shot out the ground. Sealing, she shouted in her mind, 'Katon: Karyuuendan!'  
And blew out as her chakra effected exhaled breath formed into a fire dragon. It roared as it went after the earth dragon, burning the mud and soil the dragon was made out of and made the hardened soil and mud fall down.  
"Hmmmm... the Uchiha are still alive...? I never knew such a thing could still exist..." a cheerful voice called as a black haired female grinned, shadows covering her face as she smirked down at the group. Her headband was scratched and a line was cut into the spiral leaf sign for a Konoha-nin. Standing behind her was a Kumo-nin, his headband was not cut through, but it was quite obvious he was a Nukenin.  
Kozakura glared as she turned to the woman above on the cliff. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MIYUKI?!" she growled at the woman. The woman smirked. "Well, if you come up, you'll soon find out! All we need is her cooperation and we'll be done making fate hit her in the face...!" The woman said, grinning sadistically.  
Kozakura turned towards the blond beside her, she saw him shiver. "...Dei... Deisuke?" she called towards the blond male.  
"You were the one who sealed ... the Shichibi... inside of me..." he said towards the woman, putting two and two together. "WHY?! Why can't you leave the bijuu alone?!"  
Kozakura's eyes widened as Deisuke's eyes turned red. "DEISUKE!!!" she cried as she took her hands to his shoulders and shook him. "DEISUKE!!! DON'T GIVE INTO THE BIJUU!!!! DON'T!!!! THINK OF HOW YOU TRIED SO HARD NOT TO! DEISUKE!!!"  
Kozakura heard the woman laughing as she jumped down, as she watched the two genin.  
"Deisuke..."  
The woman smirked as she flipped a kunai into her hand and lunged forward towards Kozakura.  
"DEISUKE!!!"  
And there was the sound of a blade meeting with a human body's interior. And everything went black..._


	2. Chapter 1: Miyuki's First Day As Genin

_**Naruto: Dawning of A New Descension**_

_**Staring Point? Right?**_

_**Volume One: Team Uzumaki**_

_**Chapter One: Miyuki's First Day As Genin**_

She could hear paws pressing into the ground as she ran. She was getting chased and was now getting tired. She had to survive. She must. Everyone said you die if you die in your dream. Was that no correct?

Blonde hair danced in the wind as the girl trusted her nerves, flesh, muscles, and the wind to carry her. She needed to gain distance. She had to. There was no other way. All around her kept on moving. Why can she not? She had to get by with just three metres between her and her pursuers.

By the way, what _were _those pursuers?

They are simply animals.

Animals!

She stopped panting as she backed up a couple of steps. She backstepped onto a tree root and fell onto her bottom.

Stormy blue orbs looked up worriedly.

-We need you...you will be the new leader... a potential... no, a successful host for me... you _will_ be the next leader of the jinchuruuki, little girl- said a telepathic voice.

Panting, the blonde looked at the eight animals standing in order of number of tails from left to right. Only the fox was missing.

Her eyes widened, 'It can't be!' she thought.

-Yes it can,- a telepathic, female voice answered from the wildcat.

"The Nine Bijou? I though all of you were dead!" the blonde said.

Nibi smiled a catlike smile and shook her head. -We _were_, yes... ever since the Akatsuki failed thanks to Kyuubi's jinchuruuki, Uzumaki Naruto,- she said in telepathy, purring as she used telepathy. -_You_ are the next child chosen to host the Kyuubi... our leader...-

"Me? A leader? _No_... and Naruto-sama... what about my ancestor?" asked the blonde. All the bijou shook their heads.

A fox jumped down and looked over at the blonde. His red eyes gleamed in the sunlight as the seasons changed rapidly from autumn to winter.

The blonde shivered.

-You are my next jinchuruuki- the Kyuubi said.

"You're tamed!" the girl shouted, amazed.

-I learned from my past master, _your _ancestor... your fate is to come shortly, Miyuki... _Uzumaki_ Miyuki- the fox said, in telepathy. It opened its jaws about to bite her when her dream went dark. An echo of 'Miyuki' grew softer than louder as she heard her brother's voice.

----

"MIYUKI!!!" her tall older brother shouted. Her eyes widened as she stared at her brother. Pain surged throug her.

"OW!" Miyuki cried as she cursed. Her brother went over to her. "What the hell?!"

"I saw you sleep walking or running, rather, with some nine animals..." said her older brother. He lifted up her orange and violet blankets revealing clean feet, clean pajamas however scratched. The blonde blinked as she watched her older brother look at her wounds, his pale ice-blue eyes examined the tears as well. "Your neck... it's the largest wound...'s situated..."

Miyuki felt his hand hovered over it as she felt the wound started to close. Her eyes widend as the bright light concentrated on her wound.

"Nii-san..." she started to say.

"Learnt it from Himitsu, get the wound cleaned... bandages... You're gonna be late..."

"DEMO"

"Just do what I say... Mom will never know..."

"Ee... D:"

With that her brother left to get ready for work just as Miyuki was going to get ready for the academy. Soon after tending to her wounds, Miyuki threw on fresh under garments, a purple tanktop shirt, purple shorts and her blue to orange kimono. She stopped to stand on tippy-toe getting her hitai-ate (headband) and weapons and made a quick dash to the ktichen almost mowing her mother, Inoue, down, grabbing a single crepe taco into her mouth.

Name--Uzumaki Miyuki (Spiral, Deep Silent Snow)

She sat down at the door slipping on her purple sandals.

"Good morning, Mom! Sorry, I can't make it to breakfast with you and Dad!!!!! I have to get going!" she called, grapping her purple fabric of her headband and tied it about ther waist. She clipped her weapons bag on her right side. "I have to be there to know my team!"

Gender--Female

Age--12 (birthdate--December 21)

Inuoue blinked as she smiled. She was a teacher for the first years in the academy and had watched her two only children grew up to be mature ninja. She was very proud of them despite Miyuki's problem with not being able to use the Byakugan. She was happy Seishin was able to catch up with his generation's stage as shinobi despite his lack of an arm and having to use an artificial one.

Rank--Ninja Cadet from 6 to 12, genin at 12 and pending

"The next step is teams, yeah, we knwo we've been there before," said a blonde man from the table. He looked like Naruto except his name was Nakuto. "Remember what I told you!"

And Nakuto was the Hokage, and of the third branch Hyuuga.

"The only genius is someone whom works his ass off to be where he is currently," Miyuki said, rolling her eyes. "Bye, Daddio!"

"kid! Remember not to--"

Seishin sighed. "She did it... again..." he said as the door slammed.

Hair/Eye colour: Blonde/Stormy gray-blue

Nakuto grinned. "She's just like you when you were young..."

"Sure, Dad... whatever you say..." Seishin said. He sighed as he looked down in guilt. "This disability taught me to be like Miyuki... what she was born as, already..."

Inoue and Nakuto blinked.

Seishin's mind went to Himitsu. "To be a better person... a better friend..." he said.

Blood Type--B

Favourite Colours--Purple/Orange

Favourite Food--Honey-flavoured ramen, chocolate

Hobbies--Training, hanging with friends, cherishing every moment of life.

----

She ran into the door on her way into the classroom.

And fell on her butt.

The door opened as a dark haired sensei stood there, his blue eyes lowered towards the girl.

"You're late, Uzumaki-kun," he said, bluntly.

"Well_ excuse_ me for waking up _bleeding to death_!" Miyuki called as she got up.

"Lame excuse. Sit down," the sensei said.

Miyuki pouted as some of her classmates snickered.

'Well, at least I'm not getting tutored by some lame closet pervert whom has no life except for teaching twenty-four-seven...' Miyuki thought as she sat down, sticking her tongue out at the teacher.

A black haired girl in a light green hoodie, black fishnet shirt with a black necklace around her neck, giggled. She wore a light green headband around her forehead. Her black eyes stared at the blonde, admirely.

'She's so cute!' she thought.

Likes--Food, Rock music, pranks, sneaking around.

Dislikes--Uchiha Sakura, Hearthrobs, the popular kids, being called a "noob".

The blonde noticed the black haired girl. 'That must be Aburame-sempai... why in Kami-sama's name is she staring at me? Oh...right... she's inclined to girls...' she thought. Then screamed in her head. 'SHIT! I'm straight!'

Personality--Oblivious, Obnoxious, not as oblivious as Naruto was when he was rookie, loud, hyperactive.

The blonde whirled over to a pinkhead sitting a row up from her. She was glaring her with jade coloured eyes. She had her headband around her neck on black fabric. She wore a red scoop-neck kimono with a black obi, black fishnet and black shoes.

"What's with you, brat?!" she asked.

"Potential rival number two."

"What? What are you talking about?!" the pinkhead thought.

"Nothing..."

"Weirdo..."

The blonde grinned.

'Daily annoying Haruno Kikuko... check!' thought Miyuki.

"Good morning," the sensei started, going into what a ninja was about before going on to what the next step was going to be.

"Dobe..." a black haired, Uchiha girl said under her breath towards the blonde. She had a headband protector on her arm, red cowneck, three quarter sleeved shirt, redsplit-sided skirt, black shorts, black sandals and fingertip-less, black gloves.

"Potential rival number one... Uchiha Sakura... spoiled brat number two of Konoha..." Miyuki said to her.

"I wonder who is spoiled brat number one?" Sakura challenged.

"Hyuuga Nagai... the two of you should go on a date..."

"Ew... the guy's really boring... he does not have art appreciation," Sakura said, disgusted.

"Art appreciation?"

"Nevermind... you're too stupid, dobe..."

"Unlike you, I actually do my hardest..."

Sakura twitched.

"You have no idea how much I want to strangle you right now!"

"Go kiss and make up already!" said a male genin. It was Inuzuka Tsume. His wolf cub barked in agreement. He pushed Sakura into Miyuki making them both kiss.

Kikuko did not look thrilled. "Ew!" she said.

"Miyuki was asking for it..." Sei said. He was Kikuko's twin brother.

Ao's eyes went into worry. 'Poor Miyuki-chan...' she thought.

'Blood lust!' Miyuki and Sakura thought as they coughed.

The teacher sighed, watching his students from afar.

"...And I will be putting you into groups of three..." he said.

Miyuki and Sakura stood up shocked.

"WHAT?!" they both cried, blushing at the same time.

The sensei ignored them.

"Figures..." a Nara looking very much like Shikamaru said. 'But that kiss was really sexy...' he thought.

Negai covered his mouth, grinning as he had watched the commotion the entire time. 'If only if they knew how hot they looked like without clothes on...' he thought, deactivating his Byakugan.

Miyuki and Sakura blinked. They sat down quickly.

"Estrogen..." Tsume said, smirking.

"Shut up, Tsume!" Miyuki said.

(For the straight guys and curvy girls... I may do an encore.)

"Team six, Hyuuga Negai, Uchiha Sakura, Nara Shikaru," the sensei said. 'I really should have stayed home today,' he thought.

Negai grinned.

Sakura almost screamed in misery.

Shikaru smirked. 'Well, at least I have the class hearthrob in my class...' he thought.

Miyuki sighed in relief.

"Team seven... Haruno Kikuko... Akimichi Junpei... Tomoe..." the teacher said.

'Good, a break from my brother and Akizakura,' Kikuko thought.

Tomoe just shrugged.

Junpei merely finished his box of pocky.

"Team eight... Uzumaki Miyuki... Aburame Ao...Inuzuka Tsume..." the sensei said.

'Okay... wait... WHAT? WHAT THE FRUITCAKE?! I'm with the class lesbian and a bastard?!' Miyuki thought. "not that I have issues with lesbians but Tsume... he's an asshole!'

Ao practically squealed in joy.

Tsume merely cursed.

"Team ten... Yamanaka Akizakura... Haruno Sei... Mahiru..." the sensei said.

'So, the Ino-Chou-Shika combo is really broken?' Akizakura thought. "but it was in my family as well as Shikaru and Junpei for generations!'

Sei just simply drew in his sketchbook.

Mahiru blinked. 'That's weird... wasn't there supposed be a Yamanaka, Akimichi and Nara squad for every generation?' she thought. 'It changed I guess...'

"You're all dismissed... look for your rooms you'll be staying in to wait for your teachers... have any issues? Search for the administrator of military education..." the sensei said. "Umino Sakana." (Fishy... )

----

A blonde sighed as she munched on her sandwich looking over at her teamates. She had half of her hair in a bun with a large strand of her hair covering her right eye. Her cyan eyes gazed at the window looking at the autumn leaves outside. She wore a purple tunic, three quarter length shirt, black shirt underneath it and a purple skirt with black sandals and bandages around her legs as makeshift shorts. Her nails are painted purple.

"We're gonna need a strategist and teamwork..." she said suddenly. She picked up her juice box and took a sip from it.

The brunette blinked. Her chocolate eyes glared at Sei.

"Yep..."

Mahiru wore a green and black Cantonese dress with green handgloves and green capris and sanals. Her elbows were bandaged. She wore her hair in two buns covered by green fabric. Attached to her back was a large makimono and her weapon bag. She was eating sushi.

"Hai..." Sei answered, sketching while he finished his lunch.

He had reddish-black hair and greenish black eyes. He wore a black shirt like Sai's lined with red, black pants that go to his ankles. His shirt covered his stomach. His headband was on red fabric. He wore red finger-tip-less gloves.

Akizakura blinked.

"Well, whatever happens... we'll work it out..." she said, feeling alot better.

---

"He'll never stop eating," Kikuko said as she watched the Akimichi eat his potato chips.

"Nope," Junpei answered.

Kikuko blinked.

Junpei had light brown hair and black eyes. His black headband tied about his rorehead. He wore a green kimono top with armor to his chest and bakc. He wore gauntlets. He wore blue sandals. He was average in weight unlike his past Akimichi members.

"Well, we need to save your caloreies til the teacher gets here," Kikuko said.

Tomoe perched on the windowsill. His headband around his forehead. His legs and arms were covered in bandages. His face was half covered by his black scarf. He had white hair and red eyes. He wore a black snap closed long shirt with a hood. His ankle height pants were blue and zipped at he sides to his knees. A set of bandages sat next to him. His back was towards his teamates.

"Turn your head around, Tomoe-san," Kikuko said.

"No..." Tomoe answered.

"Why?"

"Because..."

"Just let him be, Kikuko-chan," Junpei said. "He'll come out of darkness in due time, right?"

Kikuko nodded.

----

Sakura sighed eating a rice ball as her teamates sat next to her.

"Art appreciation..." muttered Negai. "Interesting reason not to like me but it isn't true..."

Sakura dis not answere. Her pink eyes was set on eating her lunch.

Shikaru sighed. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. A small battle fan fit to his belt. He wore a long dark grey hoodie, black fishnet shirt, black pants with Shikamaru's logo on the sides. He wore black sandals and fingertip-less gloves. (Don't I love gloves?) His hair was up in a ponytail in its usual array.

"Stop molesting her, Negai," Shikaru said. "It's a hassle... but we'll find something to work out, ne?"

"If its to shut up Negai, yes..." Sakura said, simply.

Negai grinned. His hair was long and black in a low ponytail. He wore a black headband, dark brow fingertip-less gloves, dark brown sandals, dark brown ankle pants, bandages around his left leg and left arm. He wore a black collared shirt that goes to his knees and opened to reveal a black shirt.

"Fine... I'll shut up..."

"Good..."

----

A blonde looking like Deidara sighed as she fell on his butt. A light green ahired girl glomped from behind, her green eyes looking at his azure orbs. She smiled at him as he sighed.

"Hey, cutie!" she said. "How is our little hearthrob doing?"

The blonde stared at her. "Good if he'll have a bit of elbow room," he said. "un..."

"Yoake... get away from him... " a black haried boy said. His red eyes narrowed.

"Why?" Yoake aksed. "Jealous, Ryosuke?"

"The demon, you moron!" Ryosuke responded.

Yoake's eyes widened. "Demons? Yes, that's right..." she said as sher eyes lowered to the ground. "Deisuke..."

Deisuke sighed.

"Yo"

"Sensei!" Yoake said as she smiled at the tall blonde.

"Let's eat," the blonde said.

"yeah" she said.

"Deisuke!" Ryosuke said as he watched Yoake and the Sensei went off for breakfast.

Deisuke stopped. "Un?"

"I will not kill you because of the Shichibi... but Iwant to let you know... you can't have the Tsuchikage's daughter..." Ryosuke said.

"You won't be disappointed... I don't like her as a crush like you do... there's more girls out there... and I need someone who is respectful of my art..." Deisuke said.

Ryosuke blinked.

"So, you see... I have nothing to compete with you, yeah," Deisuke said.

----

"Worse case scenario, we'll be after Konoha's soldiers set throughout our borderlines..." said a black haried girl with black eyes.

"Kumo needs our help." said a light blue haired girl.

"Hmph..." the black haired twin of the black haired girl seemed not to say. "There's something at the works here... I don't trust it..."

"All I know is that we're starting a war, " said a whited haired male whom looked like Hidan. He carreid his scythe with ease.

The light blue haired girl sighed. "We're merely tools"

"Sacrifices..." a boy with blue hair muttered.

"Both..." a painfully bored boy with silver hair muttered.

"Yu Sue!" the light blue haired girl said, startled.

"Sakuya!" the silver haired boy said, mocking the girl's voice.

"That's enought!" Inori and Shikaisha shouted.

Inori's twin brother looked at his sister and the scythe wielder.

"It would be interesting to have Konoha realize that Itachi had descendants in Ame, ne?" Iryoku, Inori's twin grinned evily. Inori smirked. "Just the expression on our cousins' faces would be very lovely, yeah?"

Shikaisha stood his scythe on the ground. He smiled at Inori.

"Equals pain..." Sakuya giggled, playing with the white flower in her hair.

Inori grinned, her white teeth showing. "I liked to see what color of eyes my cousin really has, " she said.

" that girl named Sakura?" Yu Sue asked.

"Yeah, I'll break her..." Inori grinned.

"A group called Yuugure ... they were recently allowed into Kumo" Yue, the dark blue haired boy said.

"Yes... then we could see if we _are _ being used..." Shikaisha said, his hand inching towards Inori's hair.

"It's wird we have three relatives--distantly related to the Akatsuki... yet we may be enemies with one another..."

"I wonder what their planning with the newly reincarnations of the bijou..."

"Spacing them out... they really mean to start another war..." Inori's eyes changed to Sharigan. "Now do they?"

"I heard the Shichibi's jinchuruuki is a distant realtive of Deidara..." Sakuya said.

"Thank Jashin-sama... for that ... I wouldn't mind fighting a jinchuruuki whom spits out sculpture bombs left and right..."

"Yeah... I forgot about Iwa's alliance with Konoha..."

"It's a hate-love relationship..." Yu Sue said.

"I see..." Yue said as he grinned.

"Shush... our teachers are coming..." said Sakuya.

And the door opened.

----

Setsuna stood up as he welcomed the fates as the Kazekage's son--to be targeted and tied down to one of his father's advisors. He fixed his belt as he stood there awaiting for his team. His arms crossed over his chest as he glared into nothingness.

A blond stood there wearing two scrolls on her left hip and a battle fan. Her hair was up in a hairstyle similiar to that of Rikku's from _Final Fantasy X-2_. She wore goggles around her neck and black shirt with a lavender kimono shirt and silver armour over it. She wore purple eye shadow. On her waist was a mesh armour obi that kept her headband and equipment to her.

A redhead stood there with viole coloured eyes. He wore a black cloak that covered half of his face and his headband went around his forehead. He looked feminine but still masculine. He wore black hand gloves and ankle pants with black sandals.

Setsuna smiled a bit at the redhead.

"Hello, Ashitare..." he said. "howe awas finding your distant relative's broken puppet, Hiruko?"

"My Dad found it and gave it to me... I'm still in the midst of fixing it..." he said.

"Our job is to find some evidence that the Ichibi was let upon our village... it's up to us," the blond said. She was exactly like Temari and Kankuro in an odd combination. She took out paint and painted a kanji under her left eye that means "Wind".

Setsuna blinked and then grinned. "Yes, cousin... let's go..."

The three disappeared.

----

"I wonder whom our teacher is," Miyuki said. She blinked.

Tsume was feeding some grilled steak to his wolf as it barked happily. Ao was petting it as she ate her rice.

"yeah... it has to be a guy..." tsume said.

"Why a guy?" Ao inquired. "Does it look like we're fine already with one guy?"

"No" Tsume said.

Ao grinned as she held Miyuki possessively as she cupped the girl's chest. "She's so cute... we can keep her to our selves, right?"

"Fine...D:" Tsume said. "But were working as a team..."

"Fine..." Miyuki said. "As long as I don't get molested so much... D:"

Wit hthat the teacher came in.

"Who are you three?"

He just simply got glares pointed at him.

"Eh?"

----

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... if I did... I would be ... spazzing out... questions can be asked...flames can be flared at me... it's late... I should be going to bed... I have school... and it's bitching at me right now... this chapter was basically to start some characterization... some description shall go hand in hand every now and then... it's very dialoguegy... -- blech... read and review... beta readers are welcome... I shall right some randomness in the author's note later on... and some explanations every now and then... alright... I was on deadline night... and ... this piece of craptasticness came in my head... I swear my fanfiction is at its best-- on crack... Dx


End file.
